


Professor Xavier's Birthday

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I made myself cry it's so tooth-rottingly fluffy, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: The kids put together a plan.





	Professor Xavier's Birthday

The children had decided on a plan. Charles knew the plan–it was hard not to when they were so excited about it–but he pretended he hadn’t noticed. And anyway, they probably wouldn’t implement it.

Then his birthday came around, and the children actually did it.

He woke up to breakfast in bed, which was amusing, especially since the food wasn’t exactly a culinary masterpiece. He ate every crumb because he was hungry and because the children had worked hard on it. They even remembered his tea.

When he left his room, there was a crowd of small children in the hall. Before he could ask what on earth this was about, the first child stepped forward and held up her arms. He bent to hug her, and was immediately swarmed, sticky kisses, tight hugs, pats to his head and arms. He laughed and bore this all with good grace. Joey thunked his head against Charles’, his own version of showing affection. Charles smiled at that too.

Wheeling into the dining room, he was swarmed again, but this time by the older students. No one kissed his cheeks, but he did get a few quick hugs, and Genevieve took his hand and squeezed it between her own palms, looking grave. “Squish,” she said, and Charles smiled.

“Squish,” he replied, returning the gesture.

Then he was shooed to his usual place at the teacher’s table, where a huge Edible Arrangements basket sat. It was surrounded by cards, some handmade, some storebought. He read every single one, smiling wider with each one, before he even looked at the fruit. All the cards had sweet messages written inside, some with crayons, some with markers, some with calligraphy pens. Each was unique. Each made him very happy.

The day went amazingly smoothly. The children payed attention to him, nobody forgot their books or pencils, everybody at least pretended enthusiasm. It was sweet of them.

When classes let out, he got his presents.

Half of it was things he’d wanted but never bothered to get for himself, half of it was handmade things. He appreciated all of it, and told the children that, and they all beamed at him. Maybe he was projecting his own joy, he didn’t know.

Dinner was all his favorite foods, and more cards. When he ensconced himself in his office, wondering with happy bewilderment where he was going to put all these cards, the older children began to creep in, one at a time, to give him hugs, or another present, or just to say something kind. He thanked all of them with all the sincerity in his heart.

He went to bed smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> comments = Life, Love, and Happiness


End file.
